yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gen One (Reloaded) Yakuza Information
'''''General Information''''' Ranks in short: 1. Oyabun (Boss/Godfather) 0/0 2. Kanbu (Closest people to the Godfather) 1/3 3. Wakagashira/Shateigashira (Bosses over Kyoudai and Wakashu) 2/3, 0/3 4. Junkosei/Shuhensha (Trainee and associates) Unlimited amount. 5. Kyoudai/Wakashu (The actual Yakuza family) Unlimited amount. 6. Freelancers/Bosozoku (People outside the yakuza, but involved in one way or another) Unlimited amount. Much like the rest of Japanese society, the yakuza have a strong emphasis on loyalty and the importance of seniority. All members of the organisation are expected to obey their seniors without question, sacrificing themselves without hesitation should the need arise. Yakuza culture states that all followers are teppodama (lit. “rifle ball”), bullets to be fired by their boss. The bullet does not think for itself; it is simply aimed and released. To foster this kind of blind loyalty, it was necessary for the yakuza to implement a system of reliance. This resulted in the oyabon-kobun relationship (roughly father role - child role), popular among the bakuto already during the seventeenth century. In such a relationship, the oyabun “adopts” kobun, offering them protection, advice and work in exchange for servitude. This may sound strange to a westerner, but in Japan such family loyalty is natural; a father is simply meant to be obeyed. RANKS Oyabun/Kumicho - head boss, leader of the clan, and handling the whole organisation. Sarting from the very top of the pyramid, we begin with the kumicho. As head of the family, his word is law and his actions unquestionable. All members of the family are expected to revere and obey the kumicho, and do everything in their power to ensure that he is untroubled. It is common for the kumicho to not give literal orders but instead clue his officers in on what to do. This way he can not be directly connected to any crime, which ensures his safety should the police come knocking. (Not obtainable!) '''KANBU''' Below the kumicho are the kanbu, or officers, taking the form of executives, advisers and lieutenants. The higher ranks, saiko-kanbu, are generally in close relation with the kumicho. All kanbu are allowed to form families and groups of their own, which means that hierarchies branch off from them as well. Saiko-komon (Senior advisor) - This is a senior advisor to the Oyabun, aka, the Oyabun’s “right hand”, when it comes to decisions and business. The kumicho employs a number of advisers, komon, that assist him in matters of business, diplomacy and war. Of this little council, the head advisers, saiko-komon, are regarded as the senior members and are directly below the kumicho. Most of the administration is handled by these advisers, with help from specialists such as law advisers, shingiin, and accountants, kaikei. (Saiko-komon - Obtainable, only one for each clan, but exceptions can be made for two. Shingiin - Obtainable, multiple amount, but limited. Kaikei - Obtainable, multiple amount, but limited.) So-honbucho (Headquarters chief) - Equal to the saiko-komon in rank, the so-honbucho, or headquarters chief, takes care of the family’s main office and logistics. The so-honbucho prepares vehicles and plans trips, and have been known to serve as quartermasters when the organisation goes to war. (Obtainable, only one for each clan.) Wakagashira/Shateigashira/Fuku-honbucho (Lieutenants) - The first tier of officers below the kumicho and his advisers is comprised of gashira, lieutenants. Of these, the kumicho chooses one as his second in command; this individual is referred to as the wakagashira, or first lieutenant, and is supported by a fuku-honbucho, who acts as advisor and assistant. The remaining gashira are regarded as shateigashira, second lieutenants, and operate in other areas of the organisation’s territory. (Obtainable, currently only one Wakagashira and Fuku-honbucho for each clan, several but limited Shateigashira.) '''''Yakuza Apprentices and Partners''''' Jun-kosei-in (Trainee) - Being a jun-kosei-in, or trainee, is not the most exciting way of life. Long hours, little to no pay, constant pressure from above and thoughtless obedience is what can be expected by those aiming to join a yakuza family. Hence, these people are yet not in the actual family. Used for menial tasks and as tools, the jun-kosei-in have little else to do but work hard and hope to be admitted into the organisation. Normally, a jun-kosei-in is not paid but rather taken on as a volunteer of sorts. Due to the working hours being long (sometimes from six in the morning to midnight!) and there being no salary, they often live with parents, girlfriends or in one of the organisation’s offices. It takes a long time to be accepted by the yakuza, and some jun-kosei-in remain in their position for over half a decade. Even after being moved up to the rank of kumi-in their salary is rarely above minimum wage. (Obtainable, unlimited amount!) Shuhensha (Business associates) - There is another group of individuals that share the “rank” of jun-kosei-in. These are the shuhensha, associates that enjoy a business relationship with the organisation while remaining outside it. The most common group within the shuhensha are the kigyo shatei, business brothers, who profit from maintaining various deals with the yakuza. They act as fronts, run legit businesses with yakuza funding, handle the economical aspect of cons and extortionist practices, and so on. Informers, black market contacts and enterprising politicians fill out the shuhensha ranks. (Obtainable, unlimited amount!) '''LITTLE AND BIG BROTHERS (Shatei(Wakashu)/Kyodai - The family)''' Beneath the high ranked officers, the Oyabun has his children(Wakashu) and brothers(Kyodai). These are not his real children and brothers, only designations of rank and position they have within the clan. All the members in the clan obey the Oyabun and in return he protects them against all dangers. Oyabun is almighty within the clan and his words is the law. All obey him without hesitation or concern for their own life. The Kyodai and Wakashu take up 80% of the whole clan. The children’s (Wakashu) boss is called Waka gashira. He is number two in the clan after Oyabun, not in rank but in authority. He acts as a middleman to see that the oyabun’s orders are being accomplished. The children leaders over their own (sub) gangs and over time can move up in the structure. In that way the clan becomes a ramification with several sub families. The oyabun’s “brothers” or Kyodai, boss is called Shatei gashira. Shatei gashira is of higher rank than Waka gashira but doesn’t have more authority. “The Brothers” (Kyodai) have their own “children” or “younger brothers”(Shatei). Shatei are just slightly above Wakashu, but are generally the same rank. Shatei has its own sub gangs etc. Everyone obeys its gangleader, but it’s always the oyabun’s word that counts. Kyodai - (Obtainable, unlimited amount) Wakashu/Shatei - (Obtainable, unlimited amount) Shatei’s gangleader - (Obtainable, one for each clan) '''FREELANCING YAKUZA/FREELANCERS AND BOSOZOKU.''' (People not actually in the yakuza, but are linked to it. Some of this information is fictional, and made up to make it easier for roleplayers outside of the yakuza to be a part of this directory and interact with yakuza/crime muses.) '''BOSOZOKU''' Bosozoku, or better known as “biker gang people” are rebellious people that have an interest in customized motorcycles and are affiliated with the yakuza. These bosozoku groups also engage in dangerous or reckless driving, such as weaving in traffic, not wearing motorcycle helmets, and running red lights. Many girls tend to join this subculture as there are so few women within the yakuza itself. Therefore, it is common for the bosozoku girls to be involved with the yakuza, whether it is romantically, sexually, or for favors. These girls have been portrayed in many movies, the most famous one being Kamikaze girls. Bosozoku (Men and women) - (Obtainable, unlimited amount!) '''FREELANCING YAKUZA''' These people are generally a wannabe type of yakuza that do not commit serious crimes and can be seen as a group of hustlers. They have however some difficulties surviving since the clan yakuza does not give them any protection or assistance and generally do not allow them to operate within their territories. The clan (original) yakuza can tip the police about crimes that the freelance yakuza commit. If the freelance yakuza earns too much money, the clan yakuza kills the freelancing yakuza or makes him disappear without a trace. The clan yakuza does however have certain uses for a freelance yakuza. If the clan yakuza needs something done that they do not want the clan to be associated with, they can turn to a freelancing yakuza that, for a sum of money, does the job for them. A freelance yakuza can also be used as a scapegoat for crimes. A freelancer is able to truly be a genius; if he can manage to begin his own clan and stay alive. Usually a freelance yakuza becomes a clan member unless he gets killed. Freelancing Yakuza - (Obtainable, unlimited amount!) PLAYABLE CLANS Information will be added soon '''''Kagemaru Clan ''''' '''''Wakahisa Clan ''''' '''''Chitori Clan ''''' '''''Monosuzumei Clan ''''' '''''Osoremaru Clan'''''=